<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sooner Or Later by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882118">Sooner Or Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Basically, Dream angst is a coping method, Dream has Tommy's discs, Dream has softspots, DreamNotNap if you squint, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is prompted with a tough decision. It's either Tommy's fate or his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>In other words; Dream wants the best of both worlds and can't have it.</p><p>Slight spoilers. Rating is for language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(if u squint) - Relationship, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You both don't understand! I'm doing this for a greater cause!" Dream tried to plead. He wasn't going to lose his friends over this. Right? He just wanted to scare L'Manburg. "George, I did it for your safety! I care about you both. I really, really do."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Sapnap crossed his arms. "All you care about is Tommy's discs. You want him out. You don't give a SHIT about anything- or anyone- else. You're a fucking dick."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't seriously think I meant what I said, do you? Guys- Guys, please. You're all I have." Dream was distressed. They had to believe him now. It can't end like this. It simply couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"You have those discs, Dream." George said, glaring behind glasses. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd take down that wall, give Tommy his discs back, and drop it."</p><p> </p><p>"But- George! I did it for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I never asked you to do this, Dream. I never once did. You only thought of yourself. You needed a reason for chaos! I don't want to be that reason."</p><p> </p><p>Dream just stared at the two in front of him. They looked so... <em>disappointed</em> in him. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys aren't gonna leave me... Right? You can't! We've been through everything together!" Dream couldn't lose his two best friends. He truly couldn't. Not after everything.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap chewed his lip. "It's-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's either us or the discs. Either you return the discs, or we leave." George finished.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Guys... Please..." Dream's voice cracked in the middle of his pleading.</p><p> </p><p>George didn't even shift. "Goodbye, Dream. I hope you make that choice. Sooner or later."</p><p> </p><p>Dream just stood there, watching as his two best friends walked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream leaned back against a tree. He had completely forgotten what he was doing in the forest in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was getting exiled in a few days. Dream wanted him gone, sure. But the thought of him actually being exiled made him sick, now. If Tommy being exiled was going to cost him his best friends, it wasn't worth it.</p><p> </p><p>He had to fix this. He couldn't lose George and Sapnap. Not now, at least. Dream was too fucking dependent on them.</p><p> </p><p>If he fixed everything, it'd be fine. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George gets the comfort he needs.</p><p>Tommy just- ?????.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was exiled in the end. Yet, he took his discs with him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had figured it was a compromise. Tommy gets exiled, but also gets his discs back.</p><p> </p><p>All Dream wanted was his friends back. He cared about them. He truly did. He just said all of that bullshit to scare everyone.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way Sapnap and George actually believed what he said out of anger. Of course not! They'd been together for years. They have a bond.</p><p> </p><p>Surely their bond wouldn't break over something like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it, Sapnap. He had the fucking gall to lie to our faces like that! What- So- So he just wouldn't be alone?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know."</p><p> </p><p>"God- Dream is so fucking stupid! He never cared about us! All he cares about is his power because he's a self-centered dick!" George covered is face with his hands as he laid his head down into Sapnap's lap. "I wish it were different. Maybe everyone's right. It's my fault-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault, Gogy. It never was. The rest of them just poke fun at you. You know?" Sapnap combed through George's hair with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I want Dream back... Our Dream. The one who just likes to joke around and isn't so... power hungry."</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap nodded, "I know. Same here."</p><p> </p><p>George dragged his hands down his face, sighing and slamming his hands into his own lap. "Ow- Do you think we'll ever get him back?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I think we should leave him for now. If he actually cares about us like he said he did, he probably feels guilty."</p><p> </p><p>"And it's the least we can do to get back at him..."</p><p> </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell between the two. Sapnap was content with where he was, combing through and playing with George's hair. He was just trying to calm the other down, despite being his own fair share of being pissed off and upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sapnap?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you... For being here with me... I don't think I'd know what to do if I didn't have you..."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, with Ninja offline, someone has to step up to fill that comforting-husband role," Sapnap joked. "But, for real. It's fine. It's what I'm here for."</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of husbands," George sat up, "Don't you have two fiancé's you should be with?"</p><p> </p><p>"Karl and Quackity? They're fine on their own right now. Doing God knows what." Sapnap coaxed George back down to laying on his lap. "I can be here with you for awhile."</p><p> </p><p>"If... you say so."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY I KNOW I JUST UPLOADED THIS FIC A LIL BIT AGO BUT I NEEDED TO POST A SECOND CHAPTER</p><p> </p><p>THIRD CHAPTER IS IN THE WORKS &lt;3 LOVE U ALL /platonic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>